Bianca
Bianca (Japanese: ベル Bel) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Unova region. She is one of Ash's four rivals in Unova and is also a recurring traveling companion. History Bianca made her debut appearance in Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, where she was sent by Professor Juniper to deliver a Badge case to Ash. Unfortunately, Bianca ended up knocking Ash and Cilan into a nearby stream. She then revealed that despite being older than Ash, she had only just started her journey, due to her father not allowing her to become a Trainer when she turned ten. Bianca is shown to be very excitable, for instance when a Minccino stole the Badge case and Ash attempted to use Oshawott to get it back, Bianca commanded him to use Hydro Pump despite the fact that Oshawott wasn't her Pokémon nor did he even know that move at the time. She later made the same mistake when she commanded Pikachu to use Zap Cannon. She later had a battle against Ash, where she used her Pignite against his Pikachu. Ash was planning to use Oshawott for said battle but Bianca demanded that he used Pikachu. She lost the battle after putting up a hard fight. Prior to Emolga the Irresistible!, Bianca joined the group and accompanied them on their way to Nimbasa City. She was enjoying an evening lunch with Ash and his friends when Iris's Axew dropped a fruit down a hill. It was caught by a wild Emolga. She then ran after the Emolga and smothered her by hugging her, because she deemed it cute. Determined to catch Emolga, Bianca challenged her to battle Minccino, who ended up losing. Emolga then flew off and Bianca chased after her. After several failed attempts at catching Emolga, Bianca was crushed to find that Emolga eventually accepted Iris as her Trainer instead. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Bianca wanted to have a battle with Iris's newly caught Emolga. However, Emolga had other interests besides battling and kept using Volt Switch to get other Pokémon to battle Bianca instead, including Iris's Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Snivy. She also used her Pignite against Snivy for a short training session. After learning Ash earned three Badges already, Bianca left the group in hopes to win more Badges on her own. Bianca met up with Ash and friends again in Nimbasa Town in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. She was enamored with Luke's Zorua and attempted to catch her, not knowing that she already had a Trainer. Bianca also decided to enter the Club Battle tournament along with the group. In the next episode, she battled Stephan in the first round of the tournament, where she used her Minccino against his Zebstrika. Zebstrika proved too powerful and defeated Minccino, thus knocking Bianca out of the tournament. Bianca reappeared in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, where she battled Elesa in a Gym battle. However, all of her Pokémon were defeated by Elesa's Zebstrika. Her father almost had her taken home because of this loss, but Ash and Elesa convinced him to let Bianca continue her journey. Bianca reappeared in Crisis at Chargestone Cave! where she revealed that she was going to trade her Shelmet for Professor Juniper's Karrablast. However, before that, the wild Galvantula and Joltik in the area started to cause trouble, so she decided to help Ash and the group deal with the problem. In the end, it was revealed that Team Rocket was behind the whole ordeal and after helping defeat them, Bianca met up with Professor Juniper. In Evolution Exchange Excitement! Professor Juniper and Bianca traded their Shelmet and Karrablast together, making them evolve into Accelgor and Escavalier respectively. However, as soon as it had evolved, Escavalier started disobeying Bianca. To improve their team work, Bianca and Professor Juniper decided to use their new Pokémon in a Tag Battle against Cilan's Crustle and Ash's Boldore. As Accelgor protected Escavalier by using Substitute, the two Pokémon started to work better as a team, and they were able to defeat Boldore together. Despite that both Accelgor and Escavalier were then defeated by Cilan's Crustle, Bianca was glad that her new Pokémon was now obeying her. Bianca reappeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! in order to register in the Clubsplosion tournament. She discovered that her first opponent was Trip who took her very lightly as an opponent. Her battle with Trip began in Search for the Clubultimate!, where it was revealed she had evolved her Pignite into Emboar. Though Emboar was on the field, Bianca was nowhere to be found. A bit later she ran onto the battlefield, claiming that she was late because she was too busy touching Delbert's Mienshao's muscles. She then tripped and fell on her face. It did not get her down, however, and was as eager as ever to get the battle started. She had her Emboar attack with moves like Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm, but Trip had Conkeldurr block these attacks with its concrete pillars. Bianca became concerned about losing the battle after Emboar became trapped in Conkeldurr's Rock Tomb and could not evade its Stone Edge. However, in the next episode, Bianca cried to Emboar to do something before the attack made contact. A smile then came to her face, seeing that Emboar had actually caught the stones in his arms. She then commanded him to use Fling, to send the rocks back at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr became distracted by it and Bianca had Emboar take its concrete pillars from it and then had Emboar use Fling again to throw them back at it, which knocked out Conkeldurr and got Bianca through to the second round. Later on, Bianca discovered that her opponent for the second round was Georgia. She battled her Bisharp, whom she defeated rather quickly. She then battled Stephan again, now in the semi-finals in Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!, but lost. She reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and met up with Ash, Iris and Cilan in Vertress City to compete in the Vertress Conference. In the first round, she battled with her Emboar against Mikael and his Watchog and won. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, in the second round, she battled Cameron, using her Escavalier and Emboar against the latter's Samurott and Riolu. Her Pokémon put a good fight but were eventually defeated, resulting in her elimination from the league, much to her disappointment. She stayed for the remainder of the league, watching all the other battles. In A Unova League Evolution! she participated in the closing ceremonies of the Vertress Conference. Afterwards she bought ice creams for Ash, his friends, Stephan and Cameron and his Lucario. She then said farewell to the group and left. Bianca appears prominently in the ending Let's Join Hands. Her last appearance was as a cameo in the credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Character Much like her game counterpart, Bianca is a sweet girl but is also an airhead. She is fairly similar to Ash when he'd just started his journey. She is also somewhat clumsy and unorganized. Every time she meets up with the main characters, she runs excitedly towards them and then trips, causing her to collide with Ash and knocking him into a body of water. Afterwards, she apologizes to him profusely. Bianca has a soft spot for cute Pokémon like Minccino, Emolga, and Zorua and will stop at nothing to try to capture them. In fact, she spent a few episodes of the Club Battle arc trying to get a hold of Luke's Zorua who kept disguising herself to trick her. Bianca also tends to think of odd schemes to lure a Pokémon out, like planting a dirty spoon under a cloche so she could trap Minccino. If her attempts at capturing fail, she will often have a temper tantrum about it. She cares dearly for her Pokémon, often crying out in sorrow when they're defeated. It was revealed in The Clubsplosion Begins! that she also likes Pokémon with muscles such as Sawk, Throh and Mienshao. She tends to do things at her own pace, which often involves rushing and forcing people along with her. She was impatient to capture Minccino, as well as during battles, to the point that Ash, Iris, and Cilan had trouble keeping up with her. She wastes no time when giving her Pokémon commands, though this raw speed and power also causes her many blunders. Pokemon # Tepig → Pignite → Emboar # Minccino # Karrablast → Escavalier # Shelmet Achievements Badges obtained * Two unknown Badges (prior to Minccino—Neat and Tidy!) * Unknown Badge (prior to Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!) * At least five unknown Badges (prior to Curtain Up, Unova League!) Pokémon competitions * Club Battle - Top 16 (Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!) * Clubsplosion - Top 4 (Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!) Pokémon League Bianca has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Top 64 (Mission: Defeat Your Rival!) Voice actors |} Trivia * Bianca is Ash's first and only regular female rival so far. * She is the only Unova rival to encounter Team Rocket. Names Screenshots 7 (1)-1498759249.PNG 5 (2)-1498759107.PNG 1 (3)-3.PNG 3ad2b7e7c7bb57357b5b941a6b4d09a3.png Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Unova Region Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots